


Make it Quick, or Make a Scene

by lionessvalenti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Quick, or Make a Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



> Additional spoiler content notes at the end. Title comes from "Possession" by Jace Everett.

"Tell me who you belong to," Derek said, walking a circle around Lydia. He was shirtless and barefoot, wearing only a pair of black jeans that were visibly worn in the knees and the crotch. They hung so low on his hips, it was obvious he wore nothing beneath them.

Lydia was on her knees, hands held politely behind her back. She wore nothing at all.

"You," she replied, her voice clear, but quiet. Her mouth was dry, and she tried to swallow, but she only made a loud gulping noise. "I belong to you."

He pushed his fingers into her hair and pulled her head back until she was looking up at him. "Mine," he said.

"Yours."

Derek moved in front of her and lowered the zipper on his jeans. He pulled out his cock and let it hang in front of her face. The masculine scent him, freshly showered, like soap and leather and something more primitive, something _wild_ , it drove her crazy. She was lightheaded already.

"Suck, he said.

Lydia leaned forward, taking just the head into her mouth at first, sucking it slowly, trying to wet her lips and tongue with it, like it was a hard candy.

Derek touched her hair again, his hands cupping around the back of her head and he pushed gently on it. "Take more."

She opened her mouth wider, letting him push more of his cock into her mouth, but as she tries to pull back, just so she could take it again, he pushed, hard this time, on the back of her head, keeping her there, trapped, mouth around his dick.

"Mine," he growled. He held her there for a few second before he relaxed his hips, and thrust in again. He ground himself inside her mouth, pressing his jeans to her face.

Lydia's hands were no longer behind her back. She grabbed his hips, her fingers twining around the belt loops. She tried to push him back, so she can breathe properly, not panicking, but counting the breaths through her nose as he fucked her mouth, but he was too strong. She couldn't compete with werewolf strength.

"Take it, Lydia," Derek snapped between pants. "Accept it. This is what happens when you're mine. I fuck you anywhere I want, any _way_ I want. We could be doing this on the sidewalk for all I care, where everyone could see every inch of your body. But who fucking hasn't? How many dicks have been your pretty little mouth, Lydia? I'm not the first, and I won't be the last."

He's close, she could tell. The dominance, the power; everything he lost when he gave up being an alpha, it still got him off.

Derek pulled out suddenly, and Lydia gasped a lungful of air as he came on her chest. The semen splattered everywhere, shockingly hot in droplets, now rolling down her skin like rain on a windshield.

"Asshole," she said breathlessly, glaring up at him.

He grabbed he around the torso and tossed on the bed like a rag doll, weightless and limp. He knelt over her and shoved two fingers in her, and they slid without any resistence. "You like it," he said. "Come for me, Lydia. You know you want to."

"No, I don't," she insisted, but she did. She had since she'd caught the whiff of him when he opened his jeans -- no, since he'd stripped of her clothes, since she'd woken up. There was nothing she could do to stop it. He knew how to touch her, rubbing his thumb over her clit, his fingers curling inside of her.

Lydia threw her arm over her mouth, biting her wrist to keep from screaming as she came. She squeezed his hand between her thighs, arching her back and once again, she tried to count the breaths through her nose, but for a few seconds, there were no numbers and no breathing. Just pleasure.

She let her legs fall to the sides and Derek pulled his hand away. He stretched out on the bed next to her and wiped the come off her breasts with the back of his hand.

That was when Lydia started laughing. "What the hell was _that_? You want to fuck me on a sidewalk?"

"Not particularly," Derek replied. "And I don't care who else you've fucked, but it sounded good, didn't it?"

She wasn't sure about that, but she wasn't going to dampen his power trip. She placed her hands between his legs where his cock was still hanging out the front of his jeans. "How long do you think it would take you to get hard again? Because I'd like to--" Her words were cut off by the radio blaring a static-y version of _Dead or Alive_. "Shower and go to work, apparently. I will finish that thought at a later date."

He reached over her head and slammed the snooze button before turning the alarm off completely. "And I'd like to hear it. That was worth getting up early for, don't you think?"

"We'll have to do that again sometime." Lydia rolled off the bed and as she started to walk away, Derek slapped her hard on the rear end. She turned around and feigned shock. "Don't you have lunches to fix? Kids to dress? Homework to check?"

"Yes, I do," Derek replied as he tucked himself back into his jeans. He looked up at her and he smiled. "I love you."

"You better, if you're going to keep talking to me like that." Lydia kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair, still a little damp. "I love you too." She kissed him again, this time on the side of his head and whispered, "I am yours."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in, clinging to her for a few seconds. Finally he released her, and she stroked his hair once more before she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

When she glanced in the mirror, Lydia noticed that there was still come on her breasts. It would wash away in the shower, and then she'd have a nice wholesome breakfast with her family.

Just another day in the Hale household.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a curtain fic with a brief mention of family/children.


End file.
